coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8812 (8th January 2016)
Plot Tyrone confides in Kevin that he's behind with the loan repayments. Kevin refuses him a sub and instead gives him £200. Kevin gets onto the council when he sees graffiti on the garage door. Kate warns Carla and Aidan that the staff aren't happy. Sally offers to step into Johnny's role as manager to save the factory. Nessa feels guilty for destroying Roy and Cathy's relationship but Roy insists the fault was his. Sophie plans to go to an Oblong Heroes concert, as she and Maddie had agreed to go see them if they ever reformed. Kevin offers to go with her. The council responds to Kevin's complaint by cleaning the entire area, including Maddie's mural. Sally vows to kick up a fuss. Mary is sick of Norris and Rita "supportively" getting at her over Brendan. Audrey feels sorry for Ken being caught in the middle of Cathy and Nessa's fall-out. Roy tells Carla about his split from Cathy. Carla is furious that Cathy can't see how good Roy is for her and tries to drag him to her house to sort things out. He initially refuses but goes alone once Carla has left. Sophie admits to Kevin that she doesn't think about Maddie much anymore. He tells her it's normal to move on. Sophie tells him that Anna fancies him. Norris tackles Brendan when he arrives to collect Mary for their date. He tries to get Mary to see that Brendan is using him. Dev defends her, telling Norris that it's her life and it's their job as her friends to support her. Nick thinks Carla needs something to take her mind off Rob and Johnny and lures her to the bistro to plan a menu for the wedding reception. He gets Robert to offer professional advice. Cathy throws Nessa's letters in the bin and sets fire to them. Ken admits to Liz that he feels overwhelmed by Nessa. She advises him not to let it drag on. Unnoticed by Cathy, the fire spreads; by the time she walks in it's too big to put out. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox Guest cast *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room and dining room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Cathy gathers up Alan and Nessa's love letters and sets them alight, but the resulting blaze sets her house on fire; and Sophie spots the chemistry between Kevin and Anna. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2016 episodes